college and so much more
by doofenshmirtzevilinc
Summary: danny and sam's adventures in college enough said rated t for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the proposal

It's been three years since Danny Phantom stopped the disasteroid and revealed his secret identity to the world. Since then a lot has change. Danny and Sam became inseperable even after Sam moved junior year. Even though they dated other people at times, they truly missed each other. But today was their first day of college at Wexler University in Houston, TX, where Danny will study to be an astronaut and Sam will study creative writing.

Danny sighed as he unpacked in his dorm room. He was nervous about the decision he was going to make that night when he and Sam are going date tonight. "Hey" said a voice behind Danny's back. He turned around and saw a tall African-american man behind him. "My name's Mason Anderson" he said "What's yours?" "Danny" Danny replied "Danny Fenton." "Cool" said Mason "Wanna go out to the club later?" "I can't" said Danny "I have an important date tonight." Suddenly Danny's cell phone rang. He looks at the caller ID. It was Sam. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Danny? Is that you?" "Yeah it's me" Danny said "How are you Sam?" "I'm good" she replied "You excited for our date tonight?" "Yep" he said "it's weird. I haven't seen you in person in so long. Are you nervous too?" "of course" Sam said "I gotta go time for class" "yeah me too." Danny said "bye."

After her first class, Sam and her roommate, Misty Hayes, decided to go get coffee at star buck's. little did they know Danny and Mason decided to do the same thing. As Danny was about to walk in a gasp of blue came out of his mouth. "Oh no" Danny said. Suddenly the box ghost appeared "I am the box ghost!" he shouted. "I'm going ghost!" Danny said. They began to fight. Meanwhile inside, Sam and Misty heard the commotion. They ran outside immediately. "I-I don't believe it…" said Mason. After a while Danny sucked the box ghost into the fenton thermos, came back down and changed back to normal. "Danny!" sam called out. "Sam!" they rushed towards each other like an old Hollywood movie and kissed. "Sam," Danny said "I have a question I wanted to ask you on our date but I think I'll ask it now since we're together" "Yeah?" sam said. Danny sighed "Sam we've known eatch other for a long time and well I don't wanna lose you again so will you um, marry me?" Danny held out a ring. "Oh Danny! Of course I will! You know I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you." The whole parking lot cheered. "So when do you want the big day to be?" said Sam. "I don't know" Danny said "tonight?" "Perfect" Sam said. Then they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ms. Phantom

Later that night, Danny and Sam called their parents to ask permission to get married. They reluctantly said yes after Danny and Sam agreed to have a huge ceremony after they graduated from college. They then went to the court house to get their marriage licenses. "Do you, Daniel Jackson Fenton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the judge asked. "I do" danny replied. "and do you, Samantha Elaine Manson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" she answered. "You man now kiss the bride" and they did so.

Afterward, Danny was flying Sam back home whe all of a sudden Sam got shot. Danny looked up. Skulker! As soon as Danny was got ready to battle him, Skulker flew away somewhere else. Danny took sam to the hospital. "She's gonna need a blood transfusion" the doctor said. "Give her mine" danny demanded. "But-" the doctor warned. "Do it!" he yelled. So the doctor took some blood out of Danny's arm and gave it to Sam.

Later Danny was sleeping by sam's side at the hospital when that gasp of blue appeared again. Skulker had returned. He grabbed Danny by the collar. "It's over ghost brat! Your pelt is mine!" he said. Suddenly Sam woke up. "Hey!" she yelled "leave my husband alone" suddenly as if by reflux Sam changed into a ghost just like danny. She fought skulker in the streets. "Sam!" danny yelled tossing her the fenton thermos "Here!" and with that Sam suck the villain into the thermos and the whole crowd cheered once again.

That night Danny and Sam went to a hotel, ate some carvel cake, and fell asleep the next morning misty called Sam. "Sam did you hear?" she said "You and Danny are all over the front page!" "I know it's tso cool" sam said "I have ghost powers just like danny" "but we all know you are so not my side kick!" Danny said. They all laughed. "well gotta go misty." "okay" said misty. "mason and I will come over later."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: moving in together

A few days later Sam and Danny moved into their first apartment. It was right in downtown Houston and had a great view of the city. After they unpacked, Sam and Danny got undressed, turned on Food Network, and did their lover's thing.

Several episodes of Iron Chef and Chopped later the doorbell rang. Danny quickly got up and dressed and answered the door. There was an elderly couple holding a bouquet from Edible Arrangements. "Welcome to the neighborhood!" the woman said "My name's Mabel Goetz and this is my husband Louis. We live next door." "Uhh… cool." Danny said "We're the Fentons. I'm Danny and my wife Sam is coming out soon." Sam walked out of the bedroom, yawning. "Sam these are our new neighbors" "Hey" she said. "Oh you must come meet the other neighbors tonight." Mabel said. "Okay" said Danny "We'll invite them over to our apartment at eight." "I'll spread the word" said Mabel. "Bye" "Bye!" Danny and Sam called out.

After the Goetzes were gone, Danny and Sam went back to the bed room. All of a sudden they heard a knock on the window. They looked outside to see a dog sitting on the fire escape. Danny let him in. "Finally!" the dog said. "It was getting hot out there." "Gah!" yelled Danny "Y-you can talk?" "Of course I can!" the dog said "Now allow me to introduce myself. My name id Axel and I am a security agent for the Intergalactic Safety Organization." "Intergalactic Safety Organization?" Sam asked. "More on that later" Axel continued "Anyway an intergalactic criminal named Moria is planning conquest of the universe. Now, Empress Ulala of the clarion galaxy has been watching your activity, as well as that of the heroes of other planets, and needs you and the others to stop Moria. Do you accept this challenge?" "Yes." Danny said. "Me too" said Sam "If the universe is in danger we'll both stand ready." "Good" Axel said "now my cover is that I'm your dog. Don't worry, the agency already cleared that out with the landlord" "awesome!" Danny said "I always wanted a dog!" "Good!" Axel said "Now let's get some shut-eye before the party!"  
>Meanwhile, somewhere in between the Milky Way and clarion galaxies, a woman sat in her throne room in front of a large television screen, spying on every hero and heroine on every planet in the universe. Her name is Moria, the cruel queen of the planet Albatross. "Aaron!" she called to her minion. "Yes your majesty?" he said. "Call in the drones to battle! When Ulala's troops are ready, we'll be too…"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the Neighbors

It was later in the day when the Goetzes threw their welcoming party for Danny and Sam. They introduced them to all the neighbors. "You're lucky you're so young" said Sandra Fields, a mother of two who lived down the hall "It's a wonderful place to raise children." "My wife and I were just talking about having kids" Danny replied. "Well, we'd love to see some more little whippersnappers running around here!" said Louis Goetz "Mabel and I have 3 grandchildren. Names are Teddy, Rodrick and Emily. Wanna see some pictures?" He said as he pulled out his wallet. "Hey they're pretty cute!" Danny said. Suddenly he noticed a man who looked a lot like the lead character on House MD. "Daniel" he said and wagged his finger. Danny quickly followed him outside.

"Yes?" Danny asked the man. "Mr. Fenton my name is Dr. John Wakefield" he said "I am an agent of the empress Ulala. I am currently assembling the strongest heroes and heroines of all the planets in the universe. I'd like to see you and your wife tomorrow. Here's my card." Danny took the card. "Thank you" he said "We'll be there." "Good" said Dr. Wakefield "we'll need all the help we can get to stop Moria."

As soon as he left, Sam came outside. "What was that all about?" she asked. "He's an agent of empress Ulala. Wants us to see him tomorrow." Danny said as he lit up a cigarette. He sighed. "What is it?" Sam asked. "I really wanna have kids" Danny replied. "Why don't we try after the party?" Sam asked. And as soon as the guest were gone, they got undressed and hopped into bed. Danny chuckled "Your hair's gotten so long." "So's yours" Sam replied "Think I'll make a good mother?" "Yes" Danny said "Think I'll make a good dad?" "Of course." They kissed.

The next morning was pretty hard. Danny and Sam got to bed real late so they needed a lot of coffee. After a trip to Starbuck's, they went to Wakefield's office which just happened to be in Wexler U. Apparently, he was the college dean. He introduced them to his army: Rachael Summers, AKA Rainbow, a girl from the planet Xanadu who could turn music into sound; Tyler Wolfe, a boy from the planet Anima who could morph into animals, and Jenny Cambridge from Britain, who until recently was in a science lab. She could morph her body into any shape thanks to being a mutant. "Nice to meet you all" Danny said. "Likewise" said Rachael. "Now listen" said Wakefield "You are a team now. We need to work together to stop Moria. Pretty soon you will be tested by empress Ulala. Now go to class and have fun for the rest of the day." And that's exactly what they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Halloween

Tucker Foley walked out class sighing. After becoming mayor of Amity Park, he didn't have much time for friends, so he barely saw Danny and Sam. The one exception though was Valerie. The two dated senior year, and still had a long distance relationship. Though she hadn't called recently. What was happening? After lugging his heavy physics text books into his dorm room at Wexler U, his roommate Corey Wallace walked in. "Dude!" he said "Mason Anderson is having a Halloween costume party and he invited everyone at Wexler U! Including us! We should go." "Well, I don't know," said Tucker "I've got a lot of homework." "C'mon!" said Corey "You know you want to. I mean, you spend all day studying in your room! You barely know anyone here!" "Oh, all right" Tucker said "I guess I can skip one night of studying."

Meanwhile, Sam was expressing a concern to Misty over coffee. "So you think you're pregnant?" Misty said. "I don't know." Sam said "Usually my period would have come by now." "What are you going to tell Danny?" Misty questioned "I won't tell him until I get a doctor to check this out." Sam replied "I want it to be official." "Oh, he'll be so excited!" exclaimed Misty "So, what are you going to Mason's party as?" "Lady Gaga." Sam said "Danny's going as a rock star" Suddenly Danny, Mason and Tyler walked over to the where the girls were sitting. "Hey baby" Danny said to Sam "What's up?" "Hi Danny" she replied "I see you got your guitar out. Been playing recently?" "Hell yeah," Danny said "and I just found out Mason plays bass and Tyler plays drums we decided to form a band. How would you like to be our lead singer?" "Me?" Sam questioned "But I've never sang in public." "Oh, c'mon baby!" Danny said "You sing beautifully in the shower!" "You think so?" Sam asked "I know so!" Danny replied "Well, okay then" Sam said. "Good! Our first gig is at Mason's Halloween party. Let's go home and practice."

Meanwhile, The Empress Ulala of the Clarion galaxy was watching the Universe when she noticed something terrible. "Oh no!" she gasped. "What is it my queen?" Ulala's servant Ripley responded. "The intergalactic criminal from Sector 7 has disappeared!" she said "I have a hunch Moria took him. Gaurds! Send the troops over to Sector 5! We need more time!"

Danny's band decided to choose the name Hi-Fi Network. After many days of practicing, they were ready for Mason's party. Finally the day of Halloween came. "Trick or Treat!" said Sandra Fields kids, Missy and Django. "My what lovely costumes you have!" said Sam, who was already wearing her Lady Gaga outfit. It was based on the American Flag costume Gaga wore in the Telephone video. She gave the kids there candy. Afterwards, Danny came out, looking much like Adam Lambert. "What do you think?" he asked. "It's gorgeous!" Sam said as she kissed her husband. They then took off for Mason's apartment.

"This is so cool!" Corey said to Tucker. They were dressed up as Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, respectively, from Phineas and Ferb. It was Corey's idea, and Tucker thought it was extremely embarrassing to be dressed up as a cartoon mad scientist and his platypus nemesis. He sighed. "What's wrong Tuck?" Corey asked. "It's just…" Tucker said. Suddenly his cell phone rang. "I gotta go" he said "It's my mom" So Tucker walked out into the hallway "Hi Mom" he said "What's up?" "Tucker" his mom said "I have terrible news" "What is it?" Tucker said "Valerie was in a car crash" said tucker's mom "a fatal car crash." Tucker was so surprised he couldn't even respond "Th-that's it?" he finally choked out "No" she said "I have a good surprise too." "What good could come out of my girlfriend being dead?" Tucker said. To which his mom replied "A few weeks earlier she had a baby girl. Sasha Giselle Foley. She's with your father and I now. We figured you could take her home when you come over for Christmas." "Omigosh! I'm a daddy! Oh I wish Danny and Sam were here."

Little did Tucker know that Danny and Sam were there, getting the band ready. "Alright" said Mason "Everyone ready?" "I feel a little nervous" Sam said as she held her belly "You okay?" asked Danny "It feels like there's a rock in my stomach" she said "Don't worry" Danny said "You'll do fine." The curtain rose "Ladies and gentlemen!" said an announcer "May I present to you… Hi-Fi Network!" The band got onstage and started to play Garbage's "I think I'm Paranoid" Suddenly Sam started to feel woozy. She was losing consciousness. Within seventeen seconds, Sam fell to the ground. The crowd was shocked. "Sam! Sam!" Danny screamed "Somebody call an ambulance!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Xmas Miracle

Sam awoke in a hospital bed somewhere around 5:45 AM. "Danny?" she called out. Danny, who was sleeping in a chair nearby "Good" he said "You're awake. You collapsed onstage. Docs ran some tests on you. I was so worried" Suddenly the doctor came in "I have good news Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" he said "You're about to be parents!" "Parents?" asked Sam "Yep" said the doctor "You're seven months pregnant!" "Seven months?" Sam shouted "How can that be?" "You must have conceived when we moved into our apartment" said Danny. "Isn't this exciting, Danny? Our own baby!" Sam cried. "So Doctor, is it a boy or a girl?" "Do you really want to know?" the doctor asked. They nodded. "It's a girl!" They squealed.

Two months passed. It was the time of the holidays. Danny and Sam were heading back to Amity Park, Alabama for what they called Christmaukah – a combination of Christmas and Chanukah. Sam was almost due. Their parents were so excited.

Meanwhile, Misty and Mason were on their way to an Alabama airport to head over to New York City. Unfortunately, they got lost in Amity Park. "We're lost" groaned Misty. "Well at least it's a nice place" Mason said. "Yeah, nice place to be lost." Misty retorted. Suddenly, the car stopped. "Aw Man!" Misty screamed. She and Mason got out. The car was smoking. "You guys okay?" asked a familiar voice. They turned around. "Corey!" Mason called "What are y'all doing here?" "My roommate Tuck's family he's got a baby girl come inside!" and so they did.

It was December 20th, the eighth day of Chanukah with four more days until Christmas. Sam got into the shower. "BOO!" yelled a voice behind her. Sam screamed. It was only Danny. He turned visible again and they laughed. "Did I scare you?" Danny asked "A little" Sam replied. They kissed. Then suddenly – "OW!" Sam screamed. "What is it?" Danny shouted. Sam recoiled in pain. "Danny!" she said "I think it's time." Danny and Sam changed into their ghost forms and flew to the nearest hospital.

Jazz was coming home when she got a call from her mom. "Hey, mom!" she said "I was just on my way home what's the matter?" "Sam's having a baby," said Mrs. Fenton "you have to come to the hospital now "Okay mom" Jazz said "I'll be there but first I wanna call tucker."

Tucker's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said "Hi tuck! It's jazz" said the voice on the other end "I um, heard about Valerie. Oh and congrats on becoming a father!" "Aw, thanks" tucker responded. So Tucker and Jazz bonded over the phone, kindling the sparks of romance. "OMG I just remembered!" Jazz said suddenly, "I gotta get to the hospital Sam is in labor!" "Labor?" tucker asked "You mean she's pregnant" "Yeah she and danny got married in a court somewhere in texas but they're here for the holidays. Anyway I gotta go." "Wait!" tucker said "I'll meet you there."

After 2 hours of labor pains, sam finally gave birth to a baby girl, Ashley Jacquline Fenton. 6lbs, 2oz. 18" long. "Oh sam," said danny then they kissed. Pretty soon there was knock on the door "You have visitors" a nurse said. Danny wheeled sam and Ashley out in a wheelchair and were surprised to see not only their parents and Jazz, but Misty, Mason, Corey and tucker, as well as tucker's daughter sasha. With new additions to their families, Team Phantom rekindled their relationship

On May 14th, 2015, danny officially married sam. They then had another child, a son named logan. Jazz and tucker married also, after a few months of dating. Jazz adopted sasha and she and tucker had a son named jayden and as it turns out, both Ashley and logan had ghost powers, which their parents decided too keep secret from the world until they are teenagers

_To be continued in "Ashley Phantom" and "The diary of Phantom angel"_

_The end_

_(A/N sorry it took so long but the end is finally here AMEN!)_


End file.
